


Las decisiones y sus consecuencias

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Te sigo pareciendo una buena persona, Armin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las decisiones y sus consecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : No, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Todo de su dueño.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 03. Las decisiones y sus consecuencias (Tabla Muralla Rose — Kyojin-tón)
> 
> **Extensión** : 376 palabras.
> 
> **Advertencia** : ¡Muerte! (?) ¡Caos y destrucción! Ok, no… solo muerte de varios (algo así como _todos_ ) personajes.
> 
> **Notas** : Para la comunidad de Livejournal: Shingeki no Kyojin en español (snk_esp). Este mes es el de Annie, y aunque me gusta el Bert/Annie y el Reiner/Annie, salió esto :p Pero es una idea que tengo dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que leí un par de entrevistas que le hicieron a Hajime. Está ambientado en un futuro hipotético, con Annie fuera del cristal.

—¿Te sigo pareciendo una buena persona, Armin? —No había pretendido que la pregunta le naciera con tanto sarcasmo, pero comprobar la manera en la que la miraba, le hería en lo más profundo. Y a Annie siempre le molestó sentirse afectada por las opiniones ajenas.

Armin temblaba en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y de heridas. Se tomó la cabeza haciéndose un ovillo, quería gritar, pero se contuvo. Sabía la respuesta, muy dentro de él. Había decidido callar desde el principio.

En el pasado había sospechado lo del anillo y aunque en su momento no supo por qué no compartió sus conjeturas a modo de advertencia, en el presente se daba cuenta que comprenderlo no haría la culpa menos pesada.

Annie no lograba entender muy bien por qué el chico se le había aparecido en mitad de la noche para contarle toda la estrategia. En palabras de Armin, lo hacía por la sencilla razón de que se sentía en deuda. A fin de cuentas ella le había salvado la vida, cuando bien pudo haberlo matado y ahorrarse tantos problemas.

Armin era demasiado listo, pero a su vez también demasiado joven.

—¿Por qué, Annie? —sollozó aferrándose a unas hebras de pasto— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué necesidad tenías de matarlos a todos?!

—Tú decidiste ayudarme. —Comprendía el reclamo, pero no pensaba tolerar que le endosara la culpa, no era su problema que la carga fuera tan pesada.

—Y estas son las consecuencias —murmuró— por mi decisión… Mikasa, Jean, _todos_ …

—¿Hubieras preferido que te matara a ti también? —cuestionó y Armin volvió a mirarla sabiendo la respuesta, pero por lo mismo temía ser sincero. Si le decía que sí, que antes de ser el único sobreviviente del equipo y saberse el verdugo de sus compañeros, preferiría estar tan muertos como ellos, ¿Annie lo libraría de ese sufrimiento?— Ahora estamos a mano. No quiero deberle nada a nadie.

Ese era el peso de la traición. Ese era el precio a pagar por amar a quien no debía. La había elegido a Annie y ese era el resultado. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Lamentarse por sus errores no reviviría a Mikasa. Solo esperaba que Eren entendiera la razón por la que en el futuro pasarían a ser enemigos.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, Armin, ¿quién te mandó a enamorarte de la asesina? XD Espero que les haya gustado pese a lo corto. Annie no me inspira mucho, así que dudo aportar con algo más a este Kyojin-ton; ¡quiero que salga Levi! Así escribo como posesa.   
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
